It's all about the legs
by Aphrodite Sky
Summary: Part 1 - Angel watches Cordelia and is transfixed by what he sees. Does he ever get any work done?? Part 2 - Cordy watches Angel watching her ...yearning ensues
1. Part 1 - Angel's POV

Title: It's all about the legs

Author: Aphrodite Sky

Rating: PG-13

Distribution: If you want it, let me know

Summary: Does Angel ever get any work done?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I claim nothing. I know nothing.

------------------------------

He watches as she stares intently at the computer screen. Her forehead slightly creases as she ponders what she sees on the screen. Absently she scratches the bridge of her nose. 

He watches as she turns her head and shuffles through some papers on the desk next to her. The dark hair, which frames her face so perfectly, swings gently across her cheek. She flicks it away and tucks it behind her ears. 

A piece of paper falls off the desk and he watches as she bends down to pick it up. She is wearing a navy blue shirt, held together with two buttons and a bow tied neatly above her navel. Her smooth, creamy skin peeks out the bottom of the shirt, enticing his eyes and enchanting him.

His eyes draw higher to where her red lacy bra peeks out of the deep v-neck of the shirt. He shifts in his seat as he feels his body responding to the sight before him. He turns his head to the side, trying to escape the power she holds over him.

However, he draws back, he cannot break free of her spell. 

She rises and returns her gaze to the computer screen. The stray hair escapes again and she blows it away with her gentle breath. He stares mesmerised as if she were a hypnotists pocket watch.

He forces himself to look away, but finds himself staring at her petite, stockinged feet poking out from under the desk. He stands, moves to a chair to his right, where he can see more of her.

She looks up briefly when he moves, but she says nothing and returns to her work.

He lets out a quiet sigh, as his eyes follow the smooth lines of her shapely legs - starting at her feet and working his way up to calves, knees and thighs. Her short, blue skirt does not hide a lot, but enough to entice his imagining. Oh, how he would love to trace the length of those legs with his hands - to reach the hem of that skirt and to.. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but again she distracts him, this time by the gentle curve of her cleavage. She has shifted slightly in her seat and the lapel of her shirt has drifted open. He sees more of that lacy bra and he cranes his neck slightly to attempt to see more of the delights she keeps under that shirt.

She looks up at him sharply and speaks to him. He turns his head quickly and pretends to be stretching his neck. He doesn't hear what she says to him. She shakes her head at him, that hair tempting him with its movement, and returns her gaze to the computer screen once more.

She lifts one leg slightly, curls her toes and rubs the shin of the other leg. He stares, hopelessly entangled in her every movement. 

He wriggles slightly in his seat, feeling the tightness in his groin increasing. He crosses his legs, hoping she will not notice his arousal. After all, she doesn't know how he feels about her. 

She stands and turns around to take a book of the top bookshelf. She stands on tiptoe and stretches up to the book. His gaze is drawn to the curve of her buttocks and he again notices the shortness of her skirt and he can thinks he can see a hint of her panties - red - like the bra. 

An audible groan escapes his lips as the throbbing in his groin intensifies. He stands, quickly, and awkwardly attempts to walk - gracefully away. However, he finds that he cannot walk 'gracefully' in his highly aroused state. Instead, Angel swaggers, limping swiftly away to another part of the building where he can regain his - uh - composure.

Cordy turns just in time to see him limping awkwardly away. A knowing smile graces her lips as she lets out a sigh of her own.


	2. Part 2 - Cordy's POV

Title: It's all about the legs Part   
Author: Aphrodite Sky  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: If you want it, let me know  
Summary: Does Angel ever get any work done? This is the same moment as in the first 'version' only from Cordy's Point of View.  
Feedback: YES Please.   
Date: 16 August 2001   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I claim nothing. I know nothing.

========================================= 

She stares intently at the computer screen. She feels his eyes watching her. Her forehead creases as she feels her stomach flutter under his gaze. She scratches her nose as she wonders when he will make a move.

In an effort to look busy, she turns slightly and ruffles a couple of papers. She sees him in the corner of her eye and knows he is still watching. She doesn't know what the papers on the desk are; she just needs to appear unconcerned by his stares. Her hair flies over her cheek. It blocks her peripheral vision; she tries to see him - but can't. Agitated she flicks it away and tucks it behind her ear.

A piece of paper falls to the floor. She glances at it and sees it is the piece of paper she had been doodling on - "Cordy and Angel 4 ever" it said in her fluent handwriting. Embarrassed, she bends over the scoop it up before he sees it. However, she can see he is not looking at the paper. He is staring at her navel and the bow tied in her shirt. 

He raises his eyes and she is sure he is looking at her cleavage. She glances down inconspicuously and sees her bra poking out of the shirt. She blushes and hopes he doesn't notice, but he is wriggling in his seat before he turns his head away from her. She lets out the breath she is holding.

She rises back to a sitting position. She can see him over the top of the computer screen. He is still staring. That annoying hair breaks free again - her hands are shaking so she blows the hair away. She sees him swaying slightly as if drunk. 

He suddenly looks away and she feels her chest fall in disappointment. He now seems to be staring intently at the floor. She is intrigued when he rises and moves to a chair on his right. She can no longer see him easily over the computer screen. 

In order to re-orient herself so she can see him again, she looks up at him as he sits. She slightly twists her chair so he is in her eye line. She looks back at the computer screen. It is blank. She had shut down the computer fifteen minutes ago. She types on the keyboard in an attempt to look as if she is genuinely working on more than just him.

She hears him sigh and she wonders if he has seen the blank computer screen. When she looks to him, she sees his gaze is downward - towards her legs and thighs. He subtly twists his hips in his seat, then shakes his head rigorously. She stares at his chest, then lower to his waist and lower still to ... - she shifts her own hips as a shiver runs along her shoulders.

His gaze lifts to her chest again and she quickly lifts her gaze so she sees his endlessly deep eyes. He leans forward as she thinks he is looking down her shirt. She feels her breathing quicken and hopes he doesn't notice. The shiver returns and intensifies so she lifts her head quickly and said - 'something' to him. She is not sure what she says; her voice seems far away, she doesn't know if she makes sense. He turns his head sharply and pretends to stretch his neck. He does not respond to her voice. She relaxes and shakes her head in relief. She hurriedly returns her eyes to the computer screen.

An insistent itch on her leg causes her to attempt to scratch it with the opposite foot. He glances down as she does so and immediately wriggles in his seat again. She stares at the bump which has grown in his lap - before he crosses his legs and tears the sight from her eyes. Her breath comes to her in short bursts and she has to do something to calm herself. 

She stands quickly and turns to the bookshelf. Her face is red; her hands are shaking and clammy. She reaches on tiptoe for a book - any book. She can feel his gaze burning into her back, and her legs almost fall out from under her. Her skirt is riding up, but all she can think about is that bulge in Angel's crotch. She almost drops the book in her struggle to remain composed and upright.

She hears a strangled groan escape his lips and a shuffling of shoes as he moves.

She turns and looks just as he pulls his body out of the chair. Angel hunches at the waist - that bulge prominent below his belt line. He twists at the hips and holds his knees together briefly, but is unable to remain in this position. He hops - no swaggers around, and limps towards the doorway to another room.

She lets out a sigh and smiles slightly. The smile changes to a wistful look, tinged with anguish.


End file.
